fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of spin-offs
These are the various fanon shows related to SpongeBob SquarePants. A *''Absorbent Days'' *''A Cat Named Kenny'' *''ActionBob StuntPants'' *''Adventures in Texas'' *''The adventures of Bikini Bottom'' *''The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob!'' *''The Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy'' *''The Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''The adventures of SpongeBob'' *''The Adventures of SpongeBob Squarepants: Sponge Genius'' *''The Adventures Of The Sponges'' *''Alternate Sponge'' *''The Annoyances Of Squidward Tentacles'' *''Awkward, Octopus'' *''Azumanga Sponge'' B *''Back in the Day'' *''Back To Slack'' *''Bikini Bottom Chronicles'' *''Bikini Bottom Hearts'' *''Bikini Bottom High'' *''Bikini Bottom Elementary'' *''Bikini Bottom University'' *''Boarding School'' *''Boat Smarts'' *''Bobby Brownpants'' *''The Bubble Life'' C *''Cephalopod Lodge'' *''Club Patrick'' *''CaseBob SolvePants'' *''Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT'' *''Cyberpunk'' *''Cooking with Mr. Krabs'' D *A Day With SpongeBob Squarepants *''The Disease of Bikini Bottom'' *''The Doctor's Medical Adventures'' F *''Fanon Hotel'' *''Fairly OddStarfish'' *''Fairly OddPants!'' *''Fish Row'' *''Flashbacks, Alternates, & Epilogues'' *''The Frank Show'' *''Fishy Crush'' G *''The Gary Show'' *''Ghostly Shadows'' *''Graveyard Shift'' H *''Harold & Friends!'' *''Him'' *''Himitsu SpongeBob Goranger'' *Hero Star I *''IJLSA Adventures'' *''Invader Patrick'' *''Invader SpongeBob'' *''Invasion'' *''iSpongeBob'' J *''Jellyfish maker fanon'' *''Jema De Spongina'' *''Jervis's Life'' *''Journys To Atlantic Ocean'' K *''Karen's Digital Show'' *''The Krusty Hotel'' *''The Krusty Krew'' *''Krusty Towers: The TV Series'' L *''Leader Plankton!'' *''Livin' With The Squid '' *''Legends of Bikini Bottom'' *''The Life Of A Computer'' *''Life on Conch Street.'' *''Life on Sponge'' *''Life with SpongeBob SquarePants'' M *''MAD'' *''The Many Experiences of Patrick Star'' *''The Masked Sponge (Series)'' *''Medevil Times'' *''MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors'' *''MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02'' *''Mermaid Adventures of Savanna Fancypants(+SpongeBob)'' *''The Mermaid Man Show'' *''Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger'' *''The Millenium'' *''More Chapters of SpongeBob Squarepants & Co'' *''Mrs. Puff'' *''Mr. SquarePants'' N *''Nat Peterson Adventures!'' *''Nat's Stories'' *''Neptune's Boat (spin-off)'' *''The New Adventures of Larry'' *''The New Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''The New Adventures of the IJLSA'' *''The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Nicktoons Reunited!'' *''Nicktoons Universe!'' *''Nicktoons clubhouse'' *''Ninja SpongeBob Kakuranger'' O *''The Old Man Jenkins Show'' *''Offensive Art'' P *''Patrick ( is furious) star'' *''Patrick's Island'' *''Patrick-Kid: The TV Show *''Patrick-Man!'' *''Patrick's New Life\'' *''Patrick's Modern Life'' *''Patricks In Pants'' *''Patrick Star (Series)'' *''Pearlorette'' *''Planet Gary'' *''Planet Patrick'' *''Plankton: Across the Seven Seas'' *''The Plankton Show'' *''The Plankton Show Series'' *''Plan on Planets'' *''The prehistory Adventures'' Q *''The Quickster: The Animated Series'' R *''Reflecto's City'' *''Regular Sponge'' *''Robot and SpongeBob'' *''Rock Bottom'' *''Remakes, Sequels, Prequels'' S *''Sandy's Diary'' *''SB New Adventures'' *''School Spirit'' *''Something Strange'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Mystery Solver'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants - It's All in The Technology!'' *''SpongeBob: The New Series'' *''SpongeBob & Patrick Adventures '' *''Sandy Adventures'' *''Scanners'' *''Sea Paradise!'' *''The Series The Thoughtful'' *''The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''Sleepy Time'' *''Snail I.J.L.S.A.'' *''SpongeBob In the Big White House'' *''SpongeBob : sponge trail'' *''Spongeatar'' *''Spongeball Zpants'' *''The Sponge's Story'' *''Sponge Band'' *''SpongeBob & Friends'' *''SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series'' *''SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures.'' *''SpongeBob's Modern Life'' *''SpongeBob's Movies'' *''SpongeBob's Restaurant'' *''SpongeBob: A New Generation'' *''SpongeBob: Life in Jail'' *''SpongeBob: Nightmares!!'' *''SpongeBob 2.0: The Awesome Adventures'' *''SpongeBob Acres'' *''SpongeBob And Co. At Sea Vegas'' *''SpongeBob and Co. At the Greatsest House in the World!'' *''SpongeBob and Gary'' *''SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series'' *''SpongeBob and Patrick'' *''SpongeBob and Patrick Stupid and Dumb Adventures'' *''SpongeBob and Sandy'' *''SpongeBob at Seawarts'' *''SpongeBob Babies'' *''SpongeBob Hero Series'' *''SpongeBob Kart'' *''SpongeBob LovePants'' *''SpongeBobPlusPlus'' *''SpongeBob Preschool'' *''SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''SpongeBob Rider Decade'' *''SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight'' *''The SpongeBob Show'' *''The SpongeBob show party'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants, Formula One Driver'' *''SpongeBob Squarepants: The Fanfiction Episodes'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show'' *''SpongeBob Squarepants Anime'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes Looney Tunes'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Reboot'' *''SpongeBob Squarepants: Rocketship Adventures'' *''SpongeBob SuperPants'' *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' *''SpongeBob takes ~the~ WORLD'' *''SpongeBob TUGS'' *''SpongeBob Vs. Viruses'' *''SpongeBob VS Bin Weevils'' *''SpongeBob will Redecorate!'' *''SpongeBob WizardPants'' *''SpongeBrawl'' *''SpongeChat'' *''Sponged Together'' *''Sponge Fish Hooks Pants'' *''SpongeKid Adventures'' *''SpongeKid SlightPants'' *''SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour'' *''SpongePlushies'' *''SpongeStar FilmPants'' *''SpongeTwins'' *''The SpongeTron & Pattron Show'' *''SpongeyVision'' *''Spongezuma Eleven'' *''Spy Buddies'' *''The Square Beast: The Animated Series'' *''Squiddy Tentacles'' *''Squid Vs. Squid'' *''Squidward and Squillam adventures'' *''Squidward's Rage Adventures'' *''Squidward's Tales'' *''The Squidward Files'' *''The Squidward Show'' *''Stanley SquarePants'' *''The Stupid Misadventures Of Patrick Star!'' *''The Suite Life of SpongeBob & Patrick'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes'' *''The Super Best Friends Adventures'' *''Super Smash Sponge Brawl'' *''Super SpongeBob'' *''Supersponge'' *''Super Squidward and the Dark Fiends'' *''SpongeBob on the Inside'' *''The SpongeBob "The" Series '' *''Spandy'' *''Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels'' *''Sworn to Secrecy'' *''Sponge Bond'' *''SpongeBob Teenagepants'' *''SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck'' T *''Taking Over'' *''Tales of SpongeBob '' *''The Snails'' *''The World of Bikini Bottom'' *''Tiny Sponge Adventures'' *''The Pearl Show'' *''The Spongy Days'' U *''Under Bikini Bottom'' *''Under the Sea'' *''Under Wraps'' *''Ultimate Sponge'' *''University Sponge'' V *''Vacation: The Parody'' *''Vacation'' W *''Warriors of Bikini Bottom'' *''Welcome to Sea Paradise!'' *''When Sponges Go Bad'' *''The Wondrous Adventures of Gary the Snail'' *''Wormy 2'' * Category:Lists Category:TheBiggestEdFan